Gettin Played
by Skidaleedoo
Summary: Three girls make a bet and play a game with a random, unsuspecting guy. The story is better than the summary. InuKag SanMir SessOcc


Getting Played

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except one (that would be Kaiya). So in a sign of respect and gratefulness put ya'll hands together for Ms. Rumiko Takahashi for giving us her anime for our enjoyment.

Now getting back to my story…..Oh yea if you haven't recognized the title I got this idea from a movie but don't worry it will be Inuyasha styled mixed with my own style. In my story everyone is human and live 2007 America. Ok here goes hope you enjoy it. (This is also my first fanfic lol so if it sucks my bad)

Chapter 1 Playing games.

"Ok I'll see you there. Bye." The silky silver haired, girl replied as she hung up the phone and continued getting dressed. "To the left, to the left, everything you own in the box to the left. In the closet that's my stuff, yes if I bought it, please don't touch." she sang brushing her long curls. Her voice was beautiful, she could be a singer if she wanted to but she would rather stay away from all the drama. She was also beautiful herself she was every man's dream. Cute face, chubby in all the right places, thick legs, in shape and lips to be craved for. Her eyes were exotic but strange they would change colors, not with the way she looked at the sun or anything like that but they changed with her mood. Once dressed in a cute enough outfit for her standards (she loved her fashion.) she headed out the door with her ipod in one hand and her purse filled with all her girlish necessities in the other.

'Huh' she mentally sighed. 'Great I get to listen to the damn cat calls again; we really need to find another place to eat. Stupid lonely ass construction workers, they shouldn't further their bad reputation. Instead maybe if one of them would approach me in a civilized manner perhaps then I would give them something to be proud of.' she thought. _Oh I guess by now you're wondering who I am? My name is Kaiyumiko; I'm 28 years old and single. Don't get me wrong I could get one if desired or lusted for, it just seems to me that all guys are the same. Not generally, merely all the guys I've met. I know there is a guy out there somewhere for me I just haven't met him yet. Oh hold on let me deal with these pigs first. _"Hey how you doing there, sweetie" one fat guy called. "Come to papa" said another. _You see what I mean? _"Like you could handle this, you can't even handle yourself" Kaiyumiko said throwing them the peace sign, showing her true attitude and walking off like it was nothing. _sigh Glad I'm out of there. To tell you a little more about me I'm a mixed girl who looks more African American than any. My girl and I are always pulling little schemes for our own enjoyment, sometimes they turn out good sometimes bad, and we've been doing so since Middle school. _"Hey Kaiyumiko over here" called a 29 year old girl, she had long straight ebony raven black hair and honey brown eyes. _That's Sango her and I have been friends since 7th grade, and we are as tight as we'll ever be. She was just as evil- umm-I'd prefer the term creative if you will as I am when with our little schemes. She was a beautiful Japanese girl with almond shaped eyes. She had a nice figure also. She was strong and had the hips of a goddess, though we all agreed in a friendly contest that I had the best body followed by Sango. _"Hey Sango" I replied. I was so into my own thoughts that I hadn't realized that I was already at the restaurant. I greeted my best friend with a hug. "Where is Kagome?" I asked. "Late as always" Sango laughed. "Hey Kaiyumiko, Sango!" called a distant voice. The voice was soft and childish, letting the two know who it was without having to look. "Kagome" they said simultaneously, facing the direction of the voice. Sure enough a running figure was making its way up to them. Soon the one named Kagome came into view. _Yea it's me again you're in my perspective, in my mind, so get used to it. That's Kagome she's 27 the youngest one of all of us. Sango and I met her in our 10th grade year, ever since; she has been sucked into our most wild adventures. Kagome has ebony jet black hair, not like Sango's, it was slightly darker. Along with her voice she had childish features. Chocolate brown eyes and a cute figure topped her off. _"It's about time I've got reservations, now hurry up." Sango said playfully and lead the way into the restaurant with us following. _Something's not right? Sango's got that look in her eye the same one she got when I had came up with the idea to sneak into the Chris Brown concert and backstage. sigh Prepare for an interesting evening readers. _"My name is Flow and I'll be your waitress for this evening. What can I get you?" the waitress asked as she seated us earning a questioning glare from the three of us. She gave a questioning glare back at us. Lifting my head up in the nod position and sticking there, I had to ask. "Flow?" I asked questioning her name. "Oh no, I just thought Flow sounded like a waitress name my real name is Shelley" she said with a wide smiled plastered across her face. "O-ok….Flow" I started.

Chapter 2 One lucky man.

_We were half way through eating, though I didn't do much eating I was so interested in the look in Sango's honey brown eyes. _"Ok, that's it Sango what have you been thinking of. You look like the time when we broke into Chris Brown's dressing room….. While he was dressing." I said glaring at her. "Those charges were dropped." Sango shot back. Kagome giggled softly. "Tell us what the hell you are so wickedly interested in" Kagome asked. "Yea biscuit head, please tell what the feasy your mind is so preoccupied with." I challenged, knowing she would tell us eventually when the curiosity build up was to my devious friend's liking. "Ok" she started excitedly. "Remember the conversation we had the other day?"

_Flashback _

"_sigh Men are so ignorant and are the same" Kagome huffed annoyed because a man by the name of Kouga hit on her in a disrespectful way. "Do you know what that disgusting pig-headed ass said to me?" she yelled. "No so why don't you stop complaining and tell us already." Sango demanded. She motioned for us to come closer for a whispered secret. "He said what!!!!!!" I yelled. "Oh hell no, I'm about to grab a stick and go straight African on his ass. No hell no he must want to die." I knew I was making a scene but that's just what Kaiyumiko does. "Ghastly uh, I swear all men are alike and are weak enough to be seduced by anything. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Oh yea, what of it?" Kaiyumiko asked dumbly. "I say we play a little game shall we ladies?" Sango asked. "What kind of game?" Kagome asked suspiciously of her friend's behavior. "All three of us try to seduce one guy and have to get proof of it, if not then they would have to pay whoever does do it 200 dollars." Sango explained. "What?" Kagome yelled innocently. "What's wrong are you a virgin Kagome?" Sango asked in a taunting voice. "No you know I'm not, not that that's a bad thing." "Now hold up Dr. Evil how would we get the proof. Are the other two going to hide in the closet or something?" Kaiyumiko stated, making a good point. "Because I don't do that freaky stuff." "No, we will tape it." Sango suggested, smiling at the shock that flooded Kagome's face. "Well, which guy would we use?" Kagome asked desperately trying to get out of this ridiculous game. "Hmm, it would have to be a random guy, someone that none of us know." Sango pondered. Kaiyumiko snapped her fingers both to get Sango's and Kagome's attention and to signal that she had an idea. "I've got it, the first guy that walks through that door." she said now with the same evil look as Sango. She was confident that she would win this little pack. Without having to be showed, the three girls looked towards the front door. The door opened. The three girls held their breath. A woman walked in and to the counter. That was automatically, without argument disqualified. The door opened again, this time revealing a man with a rainbow t-shirt that said 'Don't hate me because I'm gay'. "Oh hell no he's Michael Jackson's boyfriend." Kaiyumiko said in displeasure. "I'm not going to argue with that" Sango stated. Kagome grew nervous she didn't want to do this but her pride told her otherwise. The door opened again. _As they say 'Third times a charm'._"Now that's what I'm talking about, no wedding ring and an Armani suit, absolutely perfect." Kaiyumiko squealed. _And it begins. Muahahahahah. _

Chapter three first up Kaiyumiko!!

_Ok I bet you are wondering, I didn't exactly describe the lucky guy huh. Well Mr. Armani suit, was a tall important looking man, with long silver hair and gold eyes. Who exactly are you thinking about? Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha? Well this should straighten things out a bit. He also had the cutest little puppy dog ears perched on top of his head. Are you disappointed, too bad this is my story and I chose Inuyasha as our lucky man. And I was up first. _

'Today is the day' Kaiyumiko thought, as she picked out her sexiest outfit, and charged the small video camera. She wanted this to go right so she would not loose the bet. Checking to see if everything was ready, Kaiyumiko set out to meet the guy, little did he know what was about to happen.

"We'll definitely take this one Mr. Taisho" said the woman as she hugged her husband in happiness. "Right this way ma'am and I'll have my assistant help you get the paper work started. And please call me Inuyasha" the realistate agent said as he walked the young couple to sign for their new home. Five minutes later Inuyasha comes back out to search for another potential customer, only to see someone waiting for him. _He's even cuter up close, this should prove quite entertaining, and I know I'm so bad. _"Hey there, how may I help such a beautiful goddess find what she's looking for?" Inuyasha asked kissing her hand gently. "I think you already have" Kaiyumiko said, leaving a stunned look upon that cute face of his. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Inuyasha." he said. "I am Kaiyumiko" she said, her eyes turning an electric blue. "Kaiyumiko, that's a beautiful name. One only to match your own beauty." he said. "Do you flatter all your customers like this" Kaiyumiko said a small smile pulling at the corners of her luscious lips. "If I, had a thing on the side, made you cry, would the rules change up or would they still apply. If I played you like a toy, sometimes I wish I could act like a boy" Kaiyumiko sang. _It's a song by Ciara it's called like a Boy so don't think I want to be like a boy or nothing ok. Anyway back to the story again. _"You enjoy singing?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, I do." "You have an amazing voice." "Thank you" I said softly, carefully planning my next move. There was a part of me that was against hurting the man, Inuyasha didn't deserve it, but another part just wanted to get revenge for all the women who had had their heart torn to pieces by a heartless jerk. The revenge side was winning. "Would you like to go to a karaoke bar with me?" Inuyasha asked. "You have no idea how much I'd love that." Kaiyumiko replied an evil grin coming across her face. _Yea hey there I guess you are, yet again, wondering. How in the world did this girl find him? Stalker? Am I right, yea well let's just say I got the hook up? Back to the story... _

"That was so much fun" Kaiyumiko said in a bittersweet voice. 'Except the fact that he was a total jerk and kept looking at every girl in there. It was like he was comparing me to some of them. But I must say it was fun singing with him giggle' she thought. "Glad you enjoyed it" Inuyasha said opening the door for Kaiyumiko. Then got into the driver's side and drove off towards Kaiyumiko's house.

"Well I guess this is it. I guess we kiss goodbye" Inuyasha said in a playful way. "Yea" Kaiyumiko agreed and smiled when Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss. She lightly placed her index finger on his top lip. "Tomorrow morning, when you leave." she said dropping more than a few hints. 'I'm so bad' she thought as she pulled him in not to be heard from until the morning.

Chapter four what goes around comes around, karma.

"Where could she be? She was supposed to be here by now?" Kagome asked curiously. Sango was also quite impatient, but merely wanted to silence her friend's incessant pestering. "Be patient Kagome, patience is a virtue." Sango said calmly and wisely. Just then Kaiyumiko busted through the doors like there was no tomorrow, her triumphant smile lit the room ablaze. "Let's get this party started right!" she yelled. "It's about damn time there Kaiyumiko!" Sango greeted. "Yea where the hell have you been" Kagome added. "Whoa chill there biscuit heads, I'm here now ain't I." Kaiyumiko answered squeezing her way passed the two figures and into the apartment. "Well, you get the goods or will Kagome and I be rollin' to the bank wit your 200." Sango asked tauntingly. "Of course I did." Kaiyumiko scoffed holding small camera in her hand. "Yes let's have a look see shall we." Kagome demanded, snatching the camera away. "I think you two will be very surprised." Kaiyumiko said. "I'll say there's nothing in the camera." Kagome said holding the empty camera to Kaiyumiko face. "What!?!" she yelled. "No way, it was in here, hell no." Sango sat back and laughed. "Looks like you loose." she stated. "Well why don't you try?" Kaiyumiko yelled angrily with a slight blush, though you couldn't see it through her brown skin. "Good luck" Kagome taunted trying hard not to laugh at Kaiyumiko's shock. "I will" Sango challenged. Kaiyumiko told all about what happened and what she had learned.

Chapter Twice in one week.

_This story is pretty long but if you're still reading it then it must be good huh? Well now that you know the concept I'll shorten up Sango's turn._

'That must be him' Sango thought spotting the long silver-haired man. Sango had no intention of making this take longer than it needed to. "Hey there" she greeted. "Hi" Inuyasha said. _Like I said I'm gonna cut it short. _They went out to eat and Sango learned some things about him as he poured his whole life story out in one night. "I thought the deaths of my family would end after my father died in 911. But then my mother died in hurricane Katrina. I guess death comes at you fast. Inuyasha said. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Sango said. "Does that answer your question?" Inuyasha said picking his head up off the table. "All I asked you were would you like some pepper." Sango reminded looking at him like he checked out of the happy, funny hotel. The night ended and Sango knew it was time. "Come on in" she offered. Hesitating at first Inuyasha soon walked in and didn't walk back out until 12:00 pm.

"I've got it." Sango squealed happy to have beaten her friend. Kaiyumiko and Kagome sat in front of the TV and waited. "You are an H.O.R.E" yelled a girl from the television. Soon Kagome and Kaiyumiko were rolling on the ground with laughter. "This can't be I had the camera in my hand the whole time I checked and everything was great." Sango yelled infuriated at the outcome of her chance to win 400 dollars. "Jerry, Jerry" Kagome and Kaiyumiko chanted with the audience on the TV. "Nice, you taped the Jerry Springer show" Kaiyumiko said still watching and laughing. "You are an H.O.R.E." the woman repeated. "No listen, there's a W. there" Jerry Springer corrected.

Chapter five Revenge. Kagome's turn, song of truth.

"Hey Inuyasha, over here." a young man with jet black hair tied up in a short pony tail called. He had two gold earrings in his ear and dark brown eyes. "Miroku, what's going on? Inuyasha asked in an unusually friendly way. Miroku noticed this and stopped in his tracks. "Why are you so happy Inuyasha? I don't recall the death of your brother." Miroku asked. "Funny Miroku, you're a real comedian." Inuyasha spat. "Dear, Inuyasha, I know I am." Miroku said sarcastically. "This past week has been amazing." Inuyasha stated catching his friend's attention. "How so, please tell me, but first let us sit down at our table. Your brother, Sesshoumaru has already arrived and you know how he gets when we are late." Miroku appointed. "Could your stupidity cause you two to be any later?" A stoic character said, not even so much as a glance at the two. He just continued to read the menu. "Hello Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said in a bored tone. Sesshoumaru had long silver hair and golden eyes like his younger brother, the two had the same stubborn, badass attitudes and temper. But at the same time couldn't be more different. "Ok Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha has something he wishes to tell us. Something about an amazing week?" Miroku said his curiosity getting the better of him. Sesshoumaru looked curious himself. "Well it started at the beginning of the week, on Monday. I decided to eat at this restaurant down the road from here." Inuyasha began. "What McDonalds, because that's all you can afford?" Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Shut up" Inuyasha said. "Well I was in a booth by a group of girls. They were talking about how men were so pathetic so I was listening.

_FLASHBACK INUYASHA'S POV. _

"Ok, that's it Sango what have you been thinking of. You look like the time when we broke into Chris Brown's dressing room….. While he was dressing."One girl had said from across the window that separated the booths. 'What?!?' Inuyasha thought. "Those charges were dropped" another girls voice yelled. "The hell" Inuyasha whispered to himself. Inuyasha listened to their conversation and began to try to see the girls through the small crack under the windows. Unfortunately all he could see were small parts of each girl. "Oh yea, what of it?" Kaiyumiko asked dumbly. "I say we play a little game shall we ladies?" Sango asked. "What kind of game?" Kagome asked suspiciously of her friend's behavior. "All three of us try to seduce one guy and have to get proof of it, if not then they would have to pay whoever does do it 200 dollars." Sango explained. "What?" Kagome yelled innocently. "What's wrong are you a virgin Kagome?" Sango asked in a taunting voice. "No you know I'm not, not that that's a bad thing." "Now hold up Dr. Evil how would we get the proof. Are the other two going to hide in the closet or something?" Kaiyumiko stated, making a good point. "Because I don't do that freaky stuff." "No, we will tape it." Sango suggested, smiling at the shock that flooded Kagome's face. "Well, which guy would we use?" Kagome asked desperately trying to get out of this ridiculous game. "Hmm, it would have to be a random guy, someone that none of us know." Sango pondered. Kaiyumiko snapped her fingers both to get Sango's and Kagome's attention and to signal that she had an idea. "I've got it, the first guy that walks through that door." 'Damn' Inuyasha thought as he carefully and quietly slipped out of his chair without being noticed. Once a safe distance away he dashed like the late rabbit from Alice in wonderland. Inuyasha ran out the back door running into anything that was in his way. He jumped two trash cans and a fence careful not to rip the Armani suit he had just gotten. Once he reached the front door, he saw an old man about to walk through it. "Oh no you don't." Inuyasha panted carefully walking the old man away from the door that could be a miracle to him. And walked through with a fake act of playing it cool.

_END FLASHBACK_

_See didn't I tell you all men were the same nice twist huh, well it gets better. _"The next day I meet this one girl who looked like a goddess and from what I saw through the crack under the window it was the same girl. This girl was a freak also." Inuyasha paused for the thought to sink in. He hadn't noticed that Miroku and Sesshoumaru were so into the story that they were staring straight at him, mouths agape and eyes wide. "Are you serious?" Miroku finally asked. "What happened exactly?" Sesshoumaru asked in disbelief. "Freaky things, I'll put it this way I need to go see my chiropractor right now." Inuyasha said. "Use your imagination" he finished. Sesshoumaru signaled for him to continue. "I was skeptical at first also but then Wednesday came and I met the second girl. So I decided to take this game in my own hands, I fed her this sob story about my parents dying in 911 and Katrina." Inuyasha continued enjoying the hypnotic control he had over his brother and friend. "And well you do the math." Inuyasha finished. "And the third girl?" Miroku asked. "I haven't met her yet but I know she is coming." he answered. "What about the tapes?" Miroku asked. "Searched, found, and destroyed." Inuyasha said. "Sabotage" The three men said simultaneously. "Dang, everything good happens to you. You don't know how lonely it gets." Miroku says grabbing Inuyasha's hand and stroking it lightly. Sesshoumaru creeps away at this strange site. "I'll see you later" he says and runs quickly out. Inuyasha takes Miroku's hand and throws it on the table. "Stop it" Inuyasha demanded. "Sometimes my hand becomes my own best friend." Miroku adds. "CHECK!!!" Inuyasha yells. "I need someone in my life." Miroku says calmly. "CHEEEEEECK!" Inuyasha yells again and runs out. Miroku laughs quietly to himself. "That was fun." he says looking around as the waiter places the check in front of him. "Oh hell no, they left me with the check. That's just messed up!" he yells running after the two silver-haired men. 'Dine and dash gotta go' he thinks to himself.

Chapter six Kagome, you're up.

"Maybe we can call this whole thing off?" Kagome begged. "Oh hell no, I didn't do that just so he can get some you know? Sango hissed. "Yea we did it, now it's your turn if not you'll be paying us 1,000 dollars each trick." Kaiyumiko yelled. Kagome gave up she knew she couldn't win against the both of them. "Fine" she said with not so reassuring confidence. Kagome marched out the door and to the place where she was supposed to meet him, Inuyasha. 'He should be coming through here soon' Kagome thought as she started to blush and sat on a nearby bench. It sat facing the ocean and it gave a good view of the dolphins. Kagome soon dove into the ocean in her mind, thinking about Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, no wait I cant like Inuyasha. I have to keep in mind why I'm here.' she thought. 'But a girl has got her right to her mind right?' she assured herself. "Mind if I sit here?" a man asked. "Oh sure" Kagome said snapping back to her senses and looking up at the man. It was Inuyasha. 'He looks amazing' Kagome thought. This time she did not deny it, she had feelings for Inuyasha since the first time her and her friends saw him walk through that door. Inuyasha sat down thinking this was the third girl, but there was something about her that seemed innocent somehow. The sun was beginning to sink into the ocean. The site was beautiful, and sometimes that is enough to take two and create one. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "What is your name?" she asked. "Inuyasha and yours?" he replied. "Kagome" Inuyasha took one look into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes and felt something hit his heart. It was a mixture of love and guilt for what he had done. He only wished he had met her differently. Kagome wished the same when she looked into his golden eyes and blushed. And she was shocked to see herself slowly and unwillingly leaning in for a kiss, she wanted to pull back but it wouldn't work. Her heart told her to kiss Inuyasha like there was no tomorrow and have him hold her in his strong arms, but the guilt in her mind told her, he didn't deserve it, no one did. Inuyasha was in deep thought when seeing her lean in to kiss him. He waited a while to give her a chance to catch herself, and save her self the heartbreak of finding out what he had done. But he wanted her, and so he allowed he soft lips to touch his. He gently pulled her closer and held her tightly. _Yea two people caught up in a web of lies who share a passionate kiss surrounded by the sunset beautiful isn't it. Heads up you'll see this place again when I pair up the next two people. _"Oh hell no" Kaiyumiko said as she watched the site behind a bolder with Sango at her side. "I knew she couldn't do it" Sango added. "Such a cute couple, but that man is a born dog and we need to protect our Kagome." Kaiyumiko suggested nudging Sango. "I have an idea, we can get them a reservation at the restaurant. "And how will that help" Kaiyumiko asked. "I've got a hook up there and we will be able to watch their every move over the security cameras" "Ok, I got you now let's get out of here before we are caught. And with that the two girls left. "Those must be the other two" Sesshoumaru said somewhat impressed. Miroku and he were watching the two girls spy on Inuyasha and Kagome. "This should be interesting" Miroku said taking one last glance at Sango, Sesshoumaru, then to the romantic scene by the ocean.

The next evening Kagome and Inuyasha went out to the restaurant; her friend's had so generously hooked her up with. "It sure was kind of your friends to give us reservations to such a nice restaurant" Inuyasha stated. "Yea, you should meet…" Kagome stopped and thought about the reaction of finding out everything. 'I have to tell him' she thought. "Inuyasha I have something very important that I need to tell you. It's nothing good and you will probably hate me for it." Kagome said hiding her watery eyes with her ebony bangs. "I would never hate you, if it's that bad then at least do me the honor of telling me after tonight." Inuyasha said perking up his puppy ears trying to cheer Kagome up. She nodded slightly and they went on with their meal.

"See now didn't I tell you this was a good idea." Sango said earning an evil glare from Kaiyumiko. They were sitting in the security room watching their friend and Inuyasha over a live camera. "Oh yea, this is perfect" Kaiyumiko said in a sarcastic tone. "Nothing can go wrong now. Oh except that there is no damn sound. How the hell are we supposed to spy on them when we can't hear them because you had to get tight with the one restaurant that is too damn cheap to buy security cameras with sound?" Kaiyumiko said, her anger building up at a dangerous pace. Sango smiled stupidly. Kaiyumiko's eyes turned blood shot red at this. "Excuse me?" Kaiyumiko told her friend. "Where are you going?" Kaiyumiko answered with silence and a low threatening growl from her throat. _Kaiyumiko will be in a lot of my stories that I write, she will most likely be coupled with Sesshoumaru and she will be half dog demon- half dragon. In case you were wondering about the growl. _Sango watched the couple solemnly trying to make out what they were talking about. 'She is right this thing does need sound.' Sango agreed and sighed annoyed. "What the hell?" Sango asked herself as she took a good look at the live video. Kaiyumiko was hiding in the booth next to Inuyasha and Kagome wearing a waitress dress and a brunette wig. "Only she would do such a crazy stunt." Sango said embarrassed by the site. She had noticed something in the booth on the other side of the booth. Two men sat there, that seemed unusually interested in what was going on in the other to booths. One male hade short hair tied into a small pony tail, and to Sango's surprise she had blushed at the very site of such a handsome man. But her attention was soon stolen by the other man who had stood and was walking out of site range of Inuyasha and Kagome straight towards Kaiyumiko. "Uh oh, that can't be good." Sango said as she took off to get her friend out of there before their cover was blown.

"Exactly who the hell are you, and what is your purpose?" Sesshoumaru asked the now startled Kaiyumiko. "Look here Denis the menace to society, before I get mental physical and shave your head. I will have you looking like Michael Jordan up in here" Kaiyumiko replied without so much as glancing back to him. Sesshoumaru pondered for a moment, trying to understand what she meant. "You heard me." She said turning back to him and looked him into his golden eyes. 'Damn he foine.' Kaiyumiko thought. "Ridiculous, I haven't the time for your petty, ludicrous endeavors." Sesshoumaru said sternly looking right through Kaiyumiko; no he was piercing her very soul with that deadly glare of his. Kaiyumiko stared broadly and matched the very ice in those golden eyes with her fire.

Sango wondered what she was going to do about the interference as she ran towards the spot where Kaiyumiko was confronting Sesshoumaru. "Excuse me?" called a voice from beside her. Sango stopped her running and turned towards the voice and was quickly shocked. 'Busted' she thought. It was that man at the table whom she thought was so handsome. "Yes." Sango answered trying not to seem suspicious and she wasn't doing a very good job at it. "Lovely woman what is your name?" Miroku asked. Sango blushed. "Sango" she replied. "I am Miroku and I would like to ask you if you would consider bearing my child?" he asked only to be bitch slapped across the face leaving him with one hell of a red mark. "Just who do you think you are?" Sango remarked before marching away towards the direction of Kaiyumiko as Miroku painfully followed.

"Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" Sesshoumaru asked finally breaking the silent staring contest. "Man don't nobody understand the words that are coming out of your mouth." Kaiyumiko retaliated. They looked at each other for awhile most likely gazing in amusement that they had just imitated 'Rush Hour' perfectly. "Touché" They said shaking each other's hand at least that's what it looked like, they were playing mercy and Kaiyumiko was winning. "Bow down!!!!" she said with Sesshoumaru kneeling to free his hand. "Not bad" he said. "I'm Sesshoumaru." "Kaiyumiko" she replied acting as though nothing had happened. 'Finally a challenge and I love a challenge'. She thought referring to her new friend. "Hey Kaiyumiko" Sango whispered as she rammed into Kaiyumiko. _Hey hope you likin the story this damn thing took me too long to write and yes it is very long lol get over it. As long as it is a good story right? Right? Alrighty then. _

"We need to get out of here." Sango whispered desperately, eyeing Sesshoumaru as if he were a murderer. "Why?" Kaiyumiko asked. "Because I think we might be in trouble." "How so?" "I'll explain it later, let's go." Sango said pulling Kaiyumiko away. "Hold it" Miroku yelled, knocking everyone to the floor along with a waiter holding a platter of messy foods. It all happened in slow motion Miroku hit Sango who literally flew into Kaiyumiko who tried to back up but ended up hitting the waiter who fell back into Sesshoumaru with all the food on the platter covering everyone even the couple who was a few feet away from them. Kagome and Inuyasha were close enough to their spying friends but were too caught up with each other and the thought of their lies to notice any of them. That is until the mountain of food and chaos came upon them. "Kaiyumiko, Sango?" Kagome asked both shocked and furious that they would follow her on her date with Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru, Miroku? What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked trying to get the spaghetti out of his hair. "It's all his/her fault!" The four of them replied simultaneously pointing at each other. "My fault, it's their fault. Stop that. Damn!!!" They yelled oddly at the same time. "What the hell is going on here and what the hell is you wearing Kaiyumiko?" Kagome said, followed by Kaiyumiko pulling off the wig and then ripping off her outfit to show what she was wearing earlier. _Like a cartoon get your mind out the gutter, lol j/k. _No answer came to Kagome's question. "I would to know." Kagome said only to be cut off by Kaiyumiko. "Do you have the notion?" she asked. "To rock the boat don't rock the boat baby." soon everyone joined in. "Rock the boat don't tip the boat over, rock the boat don't rock the boat baby rock the boooooo." "Stop, stop shut the hell up." Kagome yelled. "I can't believe you people… ooooo a nickel." Kagome cut off picking up the quarter and putting it in her pocket earning a very strange look from the five people who had been bracing themselves for all hell to break loose. "I'm gonna name her Philip." she said. "I hate all of you!!!!" Kagome finished charging out of the restaurant with Inuyasha following her. "That trick is needs therapy." "Yea she cute but she crazy." "She needs Dr. Phil" "Jerry Springer." "Oprah Winfrey." "Yea" the group whispered.

"Kagome wait!!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get the crying girl to stop and wait for him. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry" Kagome cried running back into his arms. "What, what's wrong." Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy. "Girl you are acting stranger than Whoopi Goldberg dating a black man, or Michael Jackson getting laid." Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled a little and commenced with operation get dumped by the best man she'll ever have. She told everything that her and her friends did and apologized. "Oh, it's ok." Inuyasha said taking this a little too lightly. "What you mean you're not mad?" Kagome asked her tears drying up a little bit. "Well the truth is…" Inuyasha said hesitantly telling his side of the story. The tears came back. "What." she said pulling out of his arms and dropping too her knees in shame. "I can't believe you. Kaiyumiko was right all men are alike." she said. "No Kagome, I guess I just got caught up in everything. I'm sorry for hurting you Kagome but I realized that I can't live without you." Inuyasha said getting out his knees as well. "Last night was the best life of my life and at first it was intentional to enjoy your game, but then I met you and I realized that." he started pulling Kagome's head gently so that her eyes met his. "I love you" "I-I love you to Inuyasha" At that moment Inuyasha swore he heard Sebastian the crab (_you know the one off the little mermaid)_singing kiss the girl. And he slowly moved in a little for her soft lips against his but then held back as she stared at him. Suddenly "Man if ya'll don't kiss right the hell now I'm going to come and smack the sense out of both of ya'll." Kaiyumiko said coming out from behind a bush. "Unless ya'll both want to end up like Mike and I ain't talkin bout basket ball." Sango said. "Yea ya'll would be fruitier than" Miroku added only to be finished by Sesshoumaru. "A pack of Skittles." he said. "How'd you find us?" Inuyasha asked. "I saw you on my Helio, you da red dot. Now I know where you at." Sesshoumaru answered his brother. Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain only to be silenced by Kagome kissing him. "Aw" Kaiyumiko cooed turning to face her companions. Eyeing Sesshoumaru she smiled sweetly for the first time since she could remember. Looking at Sango who faced Miroku they both said "What the hell" and kissed the man in which stood before them. Neither man fought back. _Why the hell would they fight back? Years after that little Kodak moment Inuyasha and Kagome were married happily with three kids of course they went to marriage counseling once to a woman by the name of Kaede but their problems were solved when Kaede gave Kagome a necklace of some sort, now whenever she tells Inuyasha to sit he goes flying towards the floor. Miroku and Sango also married and have four children, Miroku is shooting for five. As for me and Sesshoumaru we decided to wait awhile after seeing the two marriages before us and now we still challenge each other to games of strength and intelligence. And me and mah girls Kagome and Sango well we still play our own games. Well got to go we are all supposed to drop off the kids and go white water rafting. _"Uh oh" Sesshoumaru said. "Don't tell me, we are about to go over a huge waterfall?" Kaiyumiko asked from the middle of the raft. "Yep" Inuyasha answered. "Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Kagome asked. "Looks likely" Miroku said. "Bring it on Sango said with her usual evil grin joined by everyone else's. "BOOOOOOYAAAAAHHH AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Everyone screamed as they went straight down.

THE END _don't worry we didn't die of course Inuyasha finally went to that chiropractor he was supposed to see along with everyone else. _


End file.
